Its Just a Kiss Away
by SnowturnstoIce
Summary: Elsa is still afraid she could hurt Anna with her powers but for some reason begins to feel a need for her. Elsa is captured by Hans, where he dose something unspeakable to the Queen that changes Anna and Elsa's lives, and relationship forever. Disclaimers: Implied Rape in much later chapters : Icest, Don't like Don't Read. See my profile for more details.


It's Just a Kiss Away

Elsa paces in the grand hall of her magnificent creation. She is deep in thought, hard at work figuring out her feelings and emotions. They sit on her shoulders like a heavy weight. At first she felt free, free from the shackles that kept herself, her powers, from ever reaching the surface of discovery. In a pure statement of happiness, she built what she now resides in. Her Ice Palace. Brought on by the shear joy of finally being able to let it go she made a new home for herself. A place were no one can ever judge her. But there was something on her mind. Something that keep inching its way forward from the back of her head. She realized it was a feeling...but of what? Sadness, heart ache, or maybe even pain? Elsa begins to retrace her thoughts, back when her powers were first revealed, back to her fight with Anna.

"Anna please" Elsa says, desperation clear in her voice. Anna stood in front of the monarch, clutching Elsa's glove in her hand like it was the source of all there problems, and in some ways it was. There they stood, in the middle of the ball room, staff, dignitaries, and guards were beginning to notice the two royals. Something the now Queen Elsa wished wasn't happening. After Anna introduced the Prince of the Southern Isles, Hans, she quickly ask for Elsa blessing for their wedding. At first Elsa was stunned, then after regaining her composure, declined the blessing and any talk of it there of. Now at the center of attention, Anna began to plead.

"Elsa please, please, I can't live like this anymore ! " In that moment every thing stops. There were no longer crowds of people, silently staring at the events slowly unfolding before them. At that moment in time it was just the Queen and the Princess. Elsa sees her breath beginning to form small clouds of steam as she exhales. She knows it's getting colder in the room, she knows she must leave before something drastic happens ! 'Escape' her mind whispers to her. In her haste she says something to Anna that she never wished she had.

"Then leave". Anna is taken a back, how could her sister say something so hurtful to her. Anna's eyes grew wide with pain. Elsa doesn't notice this as she is already turning around and heading for the door. Suddenly time begins to move again, Elsa begins to notice people starring, whispering among themselves and makes her move to escape. Anna's expression of pain quickly turns to anger. ' She won't leave' Anna thinks to herself ' not without some answers'.

"What did i ever do to you" she calls after her sister.

" Enough Anna" Elsa is so close, so close to escaping this nightmare . But little does she know the nightmare has only just begun. Anna pursues her sister.

"No" Anna says raising her voice, " why, why do you shut me out, why do you shut the world out, what are you so afraid of "

"I said ENOUGH Anna"! Elsa can't take it anymore, she finally loses control, something she never hoped would happen. With a flick of her wrist an icy barricade of icicles forms right before Anna. Everyone stares, shocked, mouths a gape, and a bit of fear evident. But no one is more shocked than Anna,

"Elsa" Anna reaches out a hand as if to calm her sister. Elsa eyes are full of fear and regret, she turns and sprints out the ball room doors, knowing she can never return.

Elsa's knees begin to quiver as she slowly makes her way to her room. Finally reaching her bed she collapses on to the soft fabric. She realizes she could have seriously hurt Anna, or worse.

"Anna" Elsa whispers out quietly. "What have I done", at that moment Elsa finally realizes what isolation means, she can never see Anna again. Elsa curls into a tight ball and softly cries herself to sleep.


End file.
